Just What the Doctor Ordered
by Peeta's Lover
Summary: one-shot: Rory, is Gale's little bro, and Prim has a little crush. Set when Katniss comes home after 74th Hunger Games. READ AND REVIEW! Written for KatnissEverdeen, who rocks my socks.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games trilogy or its characters (Which makes me sad.)**

**I am writing this for a dear Fan Fiction friend by the name of **_**KatnissEverdeen.**_** I hope you will all check out her first story "Rueless". This is my thanks for her reviewing on my other story! I love you girl (not in a gross way;))**

**Rory is Gale's 12-year-old brother, and it talks a little about him and Gale's family in Catching Fire in the first chapter (if you can't remember him). Sorry if there are minor wronged details, or a different timeline of events, my bad.**

Prim POV 

Katniss has been back for three days now, and I still can't comprehend how that is possible. She should be dead, overcome by the other contestants of the Games. The girls, Glimmer and Clove, were both close to having her neck in their firm grasp. Thresh was literally a stone's throw away from ending her life. The District 1 boy that killed that girl Rue had an easy shot of Katniss when she was facing away. Then there was Rue, though too innocent, she had the ability to kill Katniss off with her silent tree hopping and usefulness with poisonous plants. Finally, there was Cato. He was the worst and near enough and cruel enough to kill Katniss. He would've too, if it wasn't for the mutts.

Katniss should be dead from those berries falling behind her lips. Peeta should be dead too, with his destroyed leg and everyone after him. And yet, they were both alive, and I was forever grateful. After Peeta hobbled off the train, greeted by his proud family, Katniss came next. Every single man and woman standing there burst into cheers so loud my ears thrummed with their yells for the whole night. That thrumming didn't block Katniss's words to me, though.

She ran to me and I ran to her, and we were joined again. Her strengthened embrace left me gasping for air, but that might be just because I couldn't stop crying. Our tears mingled, and our laughter as well. We laughed at how we almost lost each other for ever. We laughed at how we were in the here and now, living and breathing to see another day. Our mother engulfed us with her warm arms, and we jumped in excitement. Everything had to be okay from now on, otherwise, I don't know what I'd do with myself.

When we entered our new house, I felt unworthy for it. This should be Peeta's and Katniss's house. They fought for theirs and each other's lives. Katniss and I galloped through the mansion. There were twenty rooms in all, each one decorated to perfection. The ceilings were gilded and the carpets plush, the beds you can sink into they are so soft, the kitchen stocked with delicacies, the garden pristine and ready for planting things for my mom's medicinal herbs. I was overwhelmed and tears popped out again.

I chose a room with a view of the garden. Katniss has the room next to mine. Of course, I won't even think about letting her go ever again. She has slept in my king size bed every night since she has arrived. Today she's going out to the Hob for Gale's family. Gale is off working in the mines, his poor soul. Rory has had to take a tessera this year, the food is so hard to find. The younger siblings are starting to come over now, so the mom can clean and cook in peace. She also stays for some time at our house, and leaves bubbly and high on life, a rehabilitated vigor in her step. Gale's mom has always been like that, taking the positive out of the negative.

By the way, my mom hasn't had any fallbacks to her depression. After dad died, I forgave her for her depression. Katniss didn't. She never will; but now that Katniss sees that mom has a hold on life and didn't relapse when she left for the Games, she has respect and renewed love for mom. I feel we've become closer in a fresh way, but we've also lost the old way. Katniss is changed, and with her new man, I know she will never be bonded to us the same way again.

I have taken that revelation hard, but keep it secret from Katniss. I don't want to give her any more worries. I take out my frustration in gardening and cleaning the house with my mom. We've been getting more sick customers with colds and flu because winter is heading in, so I work out my uneasy feelings in that too. Today I've gotten a new responsibility, checking on Gale's family by myself.

In my bag, I check for tools: herbs, bandages, stethoscope, small hammer (to check reflexes), and candy. The candy is for the children to enjoy. It was hard to come by, and very expensive, but Katniss pulled some strings in the Hob, and we got it. Vick and Posy will love it.

Rory was another matter. I was completely falling for him. You might think "aw, Prim has a crush!" No, I love that boy. When Katniss was gone, Gale in the mines, and both our mom's taking care of the house, Rory and I kept at taking care of his siblings. We spent countless days trying our hand at hunting. On weekends, Gale had more time to show us the ropes. I became quite skilled at throwing knives. Now that Katniss _is_ back, she will begin teaching Rory how to shoot with a bow and arrow.

Even though I strongly oppose killing those sweet animals, I can still search for berries in the brush. I've finally reached the lopsided house, and wait patiently for someone to answer to my tentative knock. Vick, the little cherub, answers with a shy smile.

"Mommy! Prim has come," Vick yells into the bleak kitchen.

"Prim, darling! I'm glad to see you," Gale's mother, Hazelle, hugged me like I have been away on a year-long trip. I like her greetings too, and hug back with equal love.

I set my bag on the table and rummage through it while saying, "I've come for your check-ups. My mom has finally let me come on my own."

Hazelle's warm smile fills her pretty but tired face as she replies, "Oh, but surely she knows you are nearly as good as she is! Dear, I think you are wonderful at your job, but these three are just short of being animals. I don't know if you'll be able to handle them."

She's joking with me, I can tell, but I still have an indignant stance that she would even suggest I can't control some children. I start with Posy. He is two and cute as a button, but much smarter than one. He knows a doctor when he sees one. He instantly gets grumpy as I press my fingers into his soft skin to check his bones, even angrier when I poke in his ears and pry his watering eyes open. By the time I'm finished, he's bawling.

Vick comes next, and jabbers none stop about senseless things of only importance to a 10-year-old. I laugh along with his good-humored nature. I gave him some candy to nibble on, while I finished up prodding his stomach. Posy sucked on a bottle of milk I sweetened with honey. They both look content, and soon Posy is fast asleep and Vick is lounging next to his mother in the kitchen.

"Where's Rory?" I talk softly to a worn Hazelle.

She stares steadily out the grimy window and makes a scoffing noise, "Where do you think Prim? He's there all the time since Gale began working down in the coal mines, poor boy."

I nod and say my goodbyes to Vick and Hazelle. She whispers her thanks, and Vick gives a half-hearted wave. I head out to the fence. I found a weak length of it that has no electricity one day when Gale was teaching about poison ivy and its appearance. I scaled it, hopped over it and trotted through the thinning trees until I came upon our marking. There was a crude drawing of a mockingjay in the tree, something I suggested. I went a hundred feet north and found the next symbol.

I didn't have to hike much farther till I saw Rory hunched over a mini pond. He was poking in it with a stick. A stifle my footsteps by walking in the mud. I sneak up behind him and at the last second he flips around, instead startling_ me_.

He guffawed as I gave a yelp and promptly fell back on my butt. "You... thought I… didn't hear you? Please, Prim… I'd hear that rustle anywhere. Who… do you think taught you to walk like that? My… brother!" Rory gasped between chuckles.

I slap him on the shoulder and blush like mad. "Shut up, Rory! Anyways, you shouldn't be laughing at check-up time," I singsong.

He quits laughing and mumbles sadly. As most boys, he thinks he's perfectly healthy and needs no medical attention ever. He could be coughing up a lung with pneumonia or his eyes could be bleeding, and Rory would still think he's fine. "It won't even hurt," I mutter exasperated.

I first finger his limbs, arms and legs. I check is ears, throat and tongue, and have him open his eyes wide to see if they have dirt in them ready to infect. Next, I hesitate.

"What? Is that it? It was quicker than I thou-," I cut off Rory.

"Take off your shirt," I whisper.

"I'm not going to take it off!"

"I have to check your bones and breathing! So take it off now," I hiss sternly.

He's taken aback by my strict voice, and complies by ripping his shirt off quickly. I hate to admit my thoughts weren't professional. As I listened to his heart beat with my new-to-me-but-actually-old stethoscope, I watched him. He has raven black hair like Gale. It's shaggy and stops at the nape of his neck, and his bangs dropping in his stormy gray eyes. When I ask him to take a deep breath, he gazes up to the surprisingly sunny sky, and his eyes glisten to a dark blue that takes _my breath_ away. He's still scrawny, I mean, we're both only 12-years-old; but he has muscles beginning to form under his flawless, creamy skin.

He notices me staring and whispers, "Like what you see?"

I shrug with a barely contained smile, trying to play innocent, "What are you talking about?"

He drops it, and pulls his dirty, white t-shirt and light, gray jacket back on at my consent. I pack my things and pull out the last of the candy. He sees it and those gorgeous eyes become a playful greedy. He snaps his hand out for them, but I'm too quick and press them with both hands into my stomach. He reaches out and begins to tickle me with a vengeance. I can't help my screaming laughter and he laughs right along with me.

I harshly push him away and run for the other side of the pond, popping some of the candy into my mouth, savoring the sweet tingle it gives my tongue. I teasingly hold them out to him. He glares at me, as he's sprawled out on the filthy ground from my shove.

"Now that you've settled your nerves, I offer you a chocolate," I say to him advancing on me.

He smiles and puts his palm out flat taking one of the delicious treats, "Thank you. Sometimes I wonder how the Hob finds these virtually extinct things."

"You're welcome," I whisper, leaning into him slightly.

We sit there awhile, enjoying the last bouts of fall breeze. Soon our shoulders touch, and he jumps a little, but relaxes against me. I try to contain a smile but can't. "Are you cold?" he asks, I nod, since there _was_ a chill. He wraps an arm around me, and I turn to him, gazing into that attractive face.

"You know, Prim," Rory starts with a smirk, "I've always thought you were different. Not in a bad way different, but a unique way. You aren't mean and heartless like the girls at school who think they are better than others."

He was complimenting me, but I was confused. Just as Gale, Rory was a heartbreaker at school. All the girls swooned at him, including me. It confused me that he didn't want those girls, but me. They were pretty, from far away, and they'd let you do anything to them. But they were cruel to others and their supposed friends. I can see how he truly disliked them.

His looks hooked you in, and his charm and jokes kept you there. Rory was Gale's looks, mom's care, Vick's humor, Posy's sweetness, and his father's mysterious way of observing instead of living life. Rory was the whole package to me, and I couldn't ask for more.

"You're different, too. You aren't obnoxious like the other boys, but you aren't silent. You speak your mind in a way that doesn't disrespect others, but helps you _receive_ respect. I respect you," I tell him, lost in those eyes again.

He grins with his pure heart showing. "I respect you," his smile slowly comes down, and he's staring at me intensely, "I like you too."

He kisses me. I drape my arms around his neck, as he covers my waist with his arms. He leans back against a sturdy rock and brings me down with him. I lay aligned to his warm body. His lips are supple, soft and a darker pink from kissing. My face is flushed, as is his, and we're both panting. The light from when I arrived has been sucked out of the sky and night has killed the breeze and replaced it with stabbing winds. Our bodies intertwined have kept us heated, and we keep it that way by snuggling closer. I rest my head in the crook of his neck. Rory lays his cheek on the crown of my head.

"I could stay like this forever," I whisper, my breath showing in the cool air.

He nods in agreement and says, "I don't think we_ just_ likeeach other. But I don't think it is love quite yet, either."

I gape at him. I never thought I'd hear that from Rory. I calmly state my mind, "I don't want you to leave me. My dad's gone, my mom left for awhile in her depression, and Katniss was absent long enough for me to never let her out of my sight. You aren't going to leave me, are you? I love you. I'm maybe not _in love_ with you, but I care deeply for you."

I prayed with all my soul he wouldn't be scared off by that… and he wasn't. He instead drew me in for another passionate kiss.

"I _love_-not-_in_-love-with-you too, Prim," he chuckled.

We stroll back to the fence, hands linked. We crawl past some midnight peace-keeper workers. When we reach his house, I hand him the last of the chocolate.

"I hope you and Vick enjoy the last of it," I say.

"Who says I'll share it with him?" he jokes with that wonderful, white smile.

Just before Hazelle steps into the dim moonlight, he gives me one last peck on the lips, his body turned so she can't see. "Hi, Prim. I'm glad you finally found this trouble maker! I was worried he wouldn't make it for dinner," her smile takes ten years off her face.

"Are you going to stay for dinner?" Rory asks me.

"Yes, Prim, stay. It is late and chilly, and I'm sure your mother won't mind," Hazelle insists.

I sigh, actually torn, "Katniss is making dinner, and this is the only time I really get to see her."

"Oh, but honey, you'll get to see her all the time after the tour," Hazelle tries, but Rory cuts her off harshly.

"Mom, she wants to spend time with her sister. Leave it alone."

Hazelle looks slightly hurt, but nods with a small smile, "Okay, I guess. Tell your family I said hello. Thanks again for checking my boys. I'll see you later, dear."

She leaves and Rory sighs. I announce my discomfort, "You didn't have to be so rude about it, but thanks for getting me out of that one."

He smiles, "I know you want to see Katniss. She _has_ been away for too long, hasn't she? I'll make it up to my mom later for talking back to her. I hope you have a good time. Goodnight, Prim."

He touches my cheek affectionately, pulls away, and softly closes the door behind him. I sigh as I walk away. When I reach my house, Katniss peaks out of the window. I run through the door, letting it bang close, and leap into her arms.

"I've waited for you, you know! Dinner is about to be served, and you weren't here yet. I was worried," Katniss giggles kissing my nose.

I giggle back, into the mood of care-free spirit from Rory, "No need to worry, because I have arrived!"

Katniss hurried to set the table, as mom came down the steps. Mom comes to both of us, hugging and kissing us on the cheek. Katniss pulls out the seats for us with a dramatic flair, clearly going with the happy atmosphere.

We hawk down a good portion of our dinner before we start conversing about our day. Katniss was trading in the Hob, making friends again with the scruffy people there. Then she came back to cook the large roast in the middle of our table, amidst the other platters of various side dishes. Our mother helped a couple patients with coal infections and burns.

They turned to me simultaneously, and mother asks, "How was your day, sweetie? Did the check-ups go well? Is Hazelle and Posy well? Vick must be growing up fine. Rory, too, who's becoming quite a stud."

Katniss blushes, feeling embarrassed for me, "Mom! Don't humiliate Prim, the poor girl."

Mom mumbled how she never got to ask about boys now that we were old enough to have them, and Katniss just winked at me. Katniss flashed another genuinely cheerful smile and asked once more, "So your day was good, Prim?"

I returned the smile, "You have no idea, Katniss, no idea."

**How did you like it **_**KatnissEverdeen**_** (you need a shorter name because that is a pain to write)? You are the best. -Huggles-**

**I personally never really thought of Rory. He was just another name in the book to dismiss. But since I wrote this, I think of Rory and Prim's love **_**all the freaking time**_**. They are a really cute couple. I hope this inspires the people who read it to write their own awesome stories about them!**

**I love you all, and I hope you love me back. To show your admiration: REVIEW! If there are enough reviews I may turn this into a drabble. You know a couple more chapters or so to satisfy you reading fiends! Once again REVIEW!**

**P.L.**


End file.
